Another Nightmare
by Poorrestlesssoul
Summary: This explains what frank does in 72 hours and each of the survivors fate.
1. Redemption

Day 1

Entry 2

The experiment is almost a success if I am able to complete it to 100 it will be unstoppable. I need a test subject first…

Day 34

Entry 27

The army has attempted to sabotage my plans a few times now. If I don't move my experiments they will be ruined and all that work for nothing. So far all that has happened are but sudden movements but not enough. I must complete project Tyrant.

Day 98

Entry 34

Last entry

I am using the built security robots to hold the army out but it won't be soon before they break through. Project Tyrant is only 98 done damn those nosy troops. All I needed was a sample of the subject's tissue. I will have to infuse a sample with a human so they can bear.

9 months later

The civilian's screams were heard all over the city. Most people were in shock and didn't no what was going on. They couldn't flee because the army had blocked and barricaded all the exits. Their only protecting was the police station. One guy was not fast enough. The cries of the dead echoed from all around as he ran and ran. The streets were empty with abandoned cars and store fronts, and the only sound was his ragged breath and pounding footsteps. Behind him, his assailants always caught up to him. He dared not to look behind him, but he knew what they were. He could almost smell the rotting aroma drifting off their tattered bodies and see the deformed faces hungry for blood. He continued to run until he felt their cold fingertips against his back. Clammy hands took hold of his shoulders and forced him to the concrete. He was being pulled in every which direction, ghastly fingers tearing at his clothes and flesh. Finally, he felt the teeth puncturing his body. He screamed out in pain as his flesh was torn by their vice like jaws. A woman screams as her baby his taken from her and watches in horror as they rip her bit by bit. She has never seen her baby scream that terribly and then they looked at her knowing she was next she tried to evade them but she was bitten in the arm. She made it to the roof of the apartment and they closed in on her she didn't want to become one of them so she took a step and threw herself off the roof. A group of distraught survivors in a store hid behind a barricade made from home appliances.

A journalist was there recording the events with his camera. He met a few people that lost someone and didn't want to move from their position and others who were too wounded to leave and a couple holding out the barricade. A woman who lost her dog was panicking. Then the survivors heard barks coming from the barricade that blocked the onslaught and the deranged woman begins to tear through it screaming "My baby… Come to momma". Slowly the enemies surround most of the survivors and begin to tear through their flesh and bones. The journalist seeing this grabs a wounded woman with her son and run out the back entrance.

Back in the streets most of the police barricades are overcome by the onslaught and the police force is reduces by ¾. By 12:00 P.M. the cities population has diminished to 1,890,761. Most of the survivors who escaped the first outbreak have taken shelter in the only place that hasn't been over runned by the undead. Frank the journalist was watching a group of mall shopper's fight off a couple of them. Most of the mall was closed down so they had a hard time getting around the place. Some of them were getting tired and more of those things were coming in through the Main Entrance. The last of the shoppers made a quick escape towards the Mall security office. One of the mall security guards sealed off the door so none of those things could get in. Frank was confused on the events that were happening so he asked a woman in a business outfit. All that she said was "Sorry… I can't tell you" but frank knew that she knew something was going on. He saw a man by the looks of it go inside a vent. He asked the security officer and he told him "there are still plenty of people in other parts of the mall" and gave him a transceiver so he can contact him incase of emergencies. Frank knew it was none of his business but if he had something to do he would at least help save others so he went through the vent.

**Chapter 1**

"**Redemption"**

It was a darkened area a possibility that the lights were not on. Frank had chills that ran down his spine he checked his map he was in the warehouse. He grabbed a 2 by 4 nearby incase he ran into any of those things. He made it down the elevator and had very few to dispose of. He took a glance at the map he was at paradise entrance. The area was packed with those things. He made it to a restaurant upstairs there he found another survivor. He thought the guy was crazy because he was taking pictures at a time like this. Yet again he was a freelance journalist looking for a big scoop. He asked the guy what he was doing and he told Frank "What does it look like…amateurs!" and runs off to a different part of the mall. In his pants Frank's transceiver goes off. He picks it up Otis the guard from before saw a man behind a counter under fire in the Food court across the mall. Frank rushes towards the Pleasant Park. The park is over runned by zombies. Frank manages to avoid a few of the zombies. Some of them were unavoidable that he had to fight his way through them. Near the entrance to the Food Court Frank was ambushed by a group of zombies that were hiding behind the shadows. He couldn't handle all of them he was bitten in the arm. He managed to free himself but he needed to wrap the wound in something before he bleed to death. Rustling through the crowds of zombies he eventually made it to the entrance. He opened the doors and a bullet pierced the glass behind him as an African American looking cop pushes him out the way. The man points up towards the signs by the looks of it there is a Latino with an m16 aiming at them. The cop looking guy gives Frank a gun and says "do you know how to use one of these?" Frank answers "A little bit when I covered ww2". Before Frank gets a chance to fire the Latino goes crazy pumping bullets towards them. Frank had to move in behind him if they were going to have a chance to kill him. Frank manages to fire his pistol _Bang Bang _both bullets miss the target completely. _Bang Bang Bang _this time two of the shots hit the man in the shoulder causing him to drop his gun. They both continue to fire at him but he escapes with a rope leading to the roof. The African American tells frank to leave it, and they both walk to the entrance. There Frank points the gun at the man and asks "What the hell is going on? What are those things out there and why was he shooting at us?" the man motions the gun out franks hand saying "My name is Brad and its classified sorry I can't tell you" and walks away.

Angry Frank walks towards the eastern area of the Food Court there he gets a call from Otis saying there are two people hiding behind a barricade in one of the store and a woman in a Jewelry store cry behind a counter. Frank grabs a chainsaw from the home depot store and begins to cut his way through the waves of zombies. Blood was gushing all over the place; Frank slices a man's face in half causing blood and brain chunks to fly through the area. He makes it to the barricade and gets through there a man begins to beat him senselessly with a bat to the head. Frank barely able to stand dodges one of his attacks and punches the man in the face causing him to fall to the floor. The other guy was still hiding in the back. The guy on the floor proceeded to give up and die. Frank begins to tell him "Relax if you two come with me I will take you to the security room its safe there. They both proceeded to follow Frank out the barricade but not before he gave them each a weapon to defend themselves. He told them to stay put while he went for the lady as he got to her she frantically jumped on him not letting go but after a few seconds she dropped to the floor. Frank asked the lady what was wrong and she replied "My little girl they took her away from me… she's dead they killed her right before my eyes". Frank told her about the safety area and she decided to join but Frank would have to carry her because her leg is broken. The four of them fight their way out the area and into the Food court which is now occupied with zombies. They managed to bypass all of them and into the Pleasant Park and proceeded to run towards the Paradise plaza. Once they made it there Frank proceeded to go to the warehouse there they went up the elevator. They go into the vent and a woman stands in front of them. She takes the survivors into a room and comes back out saying "Thank you for helping us but please don't ask questions or get in the way".

Frank dumbfounded walks towards the survivor and each one take a turn thanking him. Then he turns back to the woman and asks her "What is your name at least?" she then replies "Jessica but most people call me jess" she then turns towards the security monitors. Brad barges in telling her that there is a crazy loon holding two women hostage in a store. Frank proceeds to follow Brad into the vent. On the roof they stumble across two couples and brad goes back to show them the way to the security room. Frank on his own now passes through the Paradise plaza and into the Pleasant Park where he sees a woman and old man running away from a jeep full of convicts. He watches in shock as they gun down the old man and the panicked woman runs off. Frank now looks for the woman and finds her under a tree he then proceeds to tell her of the security room and she decides to join him but instead of going back he goes to the Food Court and goes west to Fun Land. There he notices a few zombies stumbling along and ignores them, as he checks from store to store he sees that the machine is turned on so he goes to check it out. He finds that the ride is out of control and tries to turn it off when a voice says "When the zombies came all the people died… and no one came to the rides… but if Adam the clown can keep this ride going then the zombies will stay away and Adam will be happy" and he charges towards frank with two juggling chainsaws and slices Franks shoulder. Frank cries in pain and tells the woman Sophie to stay back. He gets hit again and more blood comes pouring out of his body if he keeps this up he will die in a matter of seconds. With that he jumps to the other side of the ride. The Psychotic clown does the same and throws balloons full of toxic gas towards Frank instead they hit a zombie and it burns instantly. Frank thinking to himself says "If I want to live longer than this I have to stay away from the balloons. So he jumps to the other side and get an idea as the clown jumps towards him he hits him with the 2 by 4 and the ride's seats hits the clown sending him into a pile of zombie and without hesitation they begin to tear him limb from limb. He screams for help but no one is going to help him and he finally says before he dies "The ride… my costumers".

As the ride comes to a stop a security guard emergence from one of the rides seats throwing up all over the floor. She then proceeds to thank him and then they all head towards a seemingly empty store. There they find the two couple who were being harassed by the clown. Then Frank leads them to the Food court each holding sometime of tool as defense. With that they head out towards the Pleasant Park in which the convicts start to attack them. Frank manages to shot one of the convict off the car. The other two turn around to see if they could pick him up but the zombies get to him first and start to devour him. They try to turn around towards franks group but they get stuck between two trees in which franks begins to use it as an advantage and begins pumping them full of lead. In seconds they are both dead. Frank uses the car to get the survivors to the other side. Once they made it inside they proceeded to move towards the warehouse and up the elevator. There they go in the vent and Jessica treats their wounds then proceeds to give Frank the next scoop about a man in a supermarket.


	2. spill on aisle 5

"**Spill on Aisle 5"**

Frank was weary from all that has happened in the past 3 hours. Crazy convicts attacking innocent women, psychotic clowns, saving others from their demise. He heard his transceiver go off again and answered it but this time Otis the security guard wasn't the one who called it was Jessie and she was repeatedly yelling someone's name. It sounded to Frank that Brad was in trouble in North Plaza. He was lucky that Frank was only a few stores away. Still wounded from his last battle Frank made it there in one piece only to barely get pierced by a bullet. Brad was on the other side waving his hands and pointing at a man tied up to a rope above a group of zombies. Then he pointed to a man with a sniper pointed at them two. Brad manages to get to Frank's side And push him out the way and the bullet pierces a zombie that was about to fest on franks back in the head sending pieces of rotting flesh all over the escalators. Mad Frank runs up the escalators to face this opponent but he can't get any closer because the man won't stop firing. Brad motions him to get to the other side and he does so only to sneak up on the man. Thinking he was smart Frank tries to jump on the man only for him to side step out the way and hit Frank causing him to go unconscious. Brad had plenty on his hands now that he was on his own fighting this crazed psychotic Latino on his own and trying to get two people who are unconscious, Barnaby and Frank. Brad tries to make a dash towards Frank's body only to get shot in the leg now the wound just made matters difficult. Brad jumps into a nearby clothing store trying to not get shot again. Frank manages to wake up and grabs his fallen pistol off the floor. He noticed that the Latino doesn't know he's awake and takes advantage of the situation and shots the man three times on his back causing him to drop his sniper to the crowd bellow. Mad the Latino charges towards Frank only to get shot again by brad in the arm, and then he turns and jumps down. He disappears, Frank not caring goes and checks on Brad only for him to tell him "Get Barnaby…Make sure he's ok".

30 minutes later

Back in the security room Jessie proceeded to clean Brad's wound. Only to find out that he has a high fever that isn't usually caused when shot in the leg. She goes to Frank and tells him "Brad needs medicine there should be some in Seon's Supermarket. Frank doesn't hesitate and proceeds to go to the warehouse and into Paradise Plaza. Now he has to go all the way across the mall to get medicine in Brad had a chance to survive. Frank manages to get to South plaza but gets interrupted when he hears women screaming so he checks a nearby store. Only to find a long haired man with a Molotvail in his hand: Threatening two innocent women Frank gets pissed off begins to fire at him. The man begins to run off and Frank behind him firing bullets every time until the man drops to the floor and sets him self on fire. Frank feeling pity begins to put him out with a nearby extinguisher and he apologizes for his earlier mishaps and decides to help Frank get the medicine and the two women follow. They made it to the front door and Frank steps cautiously into the empty supermarket. He heads for the pharmacy slowly but keeps on looking back having thought about someone following him. When he reaches the pharmacy a butcher knife hits the side of the glass next to Frank. He turns around only to see a man behind a cart full of blades on each side. The man begins to chase Frank through each of the aisle slowly and carefully catching up. Frank was tired all he wanted was to go to sleep but not this kind of sleep, Frank jumps on top of an aisle and begins to chuck things at the crazy man. Then surprisingly the man pulls out a 12 gauge from piles of weapons in his cart. Frank jumps down and runs behind a nearby rack of oranges. Then he hears someone else come in the store and says to himself "Great more things to worry about". He sees the man again but so does the psycho, Frank tries to yell and warn him not leave but it was to late the butcher was right behind him. _Slice _the man turns around to see his assailant and begins to bleed from his mouth. _Slice _He is hit again now the man is on his knees and not able to move. Frank grabs his pistol and begins to fire _Bang, Bang; bang _all three shots miss the psycho. Then Frank throws the gun towards the man and he catches it and points it at the psycho butcher. He clicks the trigger…. The gun it empty…. The man begins to cry and says to Frank "My name is… but before he could finish the butcher grabbed a pair of cleavers and slices his head off blood squirting everywhere.

Frank was furious at the butcher he didn't even let the man finish his final words. He was so mad he charged at the assailant with a knife. The man had no chance to react the knife pierced him in his eye, all that was heard were his screams of pain and agony. He stopped near a cash register and looked at Frank and started to speak "My store… Who will take care of my baby… who will keep it clean…and… the customers" he begins to drop to his knees and speaks again "The customers…are always right" and drops to the floor. Frank goes near the body and he gets up saying "Clean up on aisle 5" and drops dead to the floor. Frank watches as he stops breathing then heads towards the medicine cabinets. He gets the medicine and walks out the door and gets the two surviving girls and they head towards the security room.


End file.
